


Morning Bliss

by Beckendorf



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky is part of the avengers ok let them be happy pls, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9181720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckendorf/pseuds/Beckendorf
Summary: A tiny fluff drabble based off this prompt-"I'm lucky because your voice is the first thing I get to hear every day"





	

At certain points in life, you start to appreciate the smaller glimmers of tranquility over larger victories. Sure, it's all fun and games saving the world everyday, but once in a while it'd be nice to have some actual  _peace._  And not just the fabricated peace you create after stopping the earth from being blown up. 

This was especially true for a certain Captain Steve Rogers, whose excitement for life as an avenger was starting to wear thin. It was the end of a week of early morning world-saving wake up calls; which in turn required _at least_ 7 hours or so of debriefing. Which, alongside having a vibrant social and celebrity life, meant there was little to no time to rest. And don't even get him started on the paperwork. Even Coulson got tired of it; and this was a man who relished his paperwork more than doing his actual day job.

Put that on top of getting used to new culture-not only that-getting  _Bucky_ used to the new culture...well it made for an exhausting existence.

Today, however, was the first morning he had some time off.He was up at first light, as soon as a stray beam hit his eyes as it crept through the barriers of the blinds. It was suspicious, the quiet, the lack of alarms and hulk screams echoing through the building.

Well, better not to jinx it.

He fidgeted, slowly feeling each of his limbs-a habit he'd gotten into after countless frozen nightmares. 

Legs, check.

Back, check.

Feet, check.

Left arm, check.

Right arm-numb.

He had a flash of panic as he looked over to his right side. This was promptly halted as he remembered the weight of the man sleeping next to him. His best friend, his boyfriend, his Bucky.

He gently tried to remove the arrested arm, aiming not to wake the other man. Bucky needed all the sleep he could get-whilst Steve was given a mostly free pass at SHIELD, Bucky would have daily therapy and psych evaluations. It was for his own good, he insisted, and he never complained; but it broke Steve a little inside every time he'd see his beloved come back home with the shadow of a million lives hanging over him.

So yes, Steve definitely didn't want to wake him. Sadly, he had not received the stealth training of Russian assassins, so his efforts resulted in an impromptu grope session. Bucky's eyes flew open, and there was that same moment of uncertainty, of panic and of doubt as to where exactly he had woken up. His arm was almost instinctively reaching for the gun he kept under his pillow. However it just took one look into Steve's eyes for him to calm down and ease into a gentle smile.

"Sorry Buck." Steve whispered, gently carding his fingers through his lover's thick hair.

"It's okay. It's worth it." Bucky mumbled as he relaxed and closed his eyes.

"Why?"

"Because your voice is the first thing I get to hear today."

\--

 


End file.
